This invention relates to a convertible infant product and, more particularly, to a collapsible bassinet/infant seat having a canopy.
Sleep products are generally tailored to the age and size of the user. Infants generally start out sleeping in a bassinet or cradle. Toddlers use cribs up until they are ready to sleep in a conventional bed.
Bassinets and cradles are generally small and can be kept in a parent""s room so that the infant is close to the parents during its first few months. Known bassinets and cradles are not collapsible into a compact configuration and only function as sleep products. Moreover, bassinets and cradles have a limited life and use because they are quickly outgrown by infants. However, cribs are generally too large to fit into a parent""s room. Thus, there is a need for a smaller sleep product for use in a parent""s room that has a sleep surface and sufficient depth to laterally restrain the infant during use, but that overcomes the limited life and use associated with known bassinets and cradles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,432 to Kujawski et al., which is assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a multi-use product including a bassinet and playpen in one product. The playpen is of the type including a frame covered by playpen fabric. The flat bassinet/diaper changing surface is inset into the open end of the playpen to make it more accessible for naps and diaper changing. The bassinet/diaper changing surface is a fabric enclosure with a rigid floor mat. The fabric is draped over the upper edge of the playpen and rigid hook-shaped clips sewn to the fabric are secured to the upper edge of the playpen. As this product is on the scale of a playpen, it is larger than a bassinet.
In the vein of portability, but apart from sleep products, infant seats are available that are usually formed from rigid shells that are portable but not collapsible into a compact configuration. In one type of infant seat proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,523; 5,092,004; and 4,998,307 all to Cone, the infant seat includes a rigid shell assembly having upper and lower shell portions pivotally coupled together so as to be convertible between a flat configuration and a seated configuration. Although this seat is portable it is cumbersome and is not collapsible into a compact configuration.
Known bouncer seats of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,478 to Freese et al. include a portable infant seat where the back is convertible between an upright and a tilted position. Although these bouncer seats can be collapsed for portability, they are not intended for use as a sleep product, for example, they are not convertible into a horizontal position.
Accordingly, what is needed is a small, lightweight, collapsible infant product that has a range of utilities including a sleep product and a seating product.
The invention is generally directed to an infant product. An aspect of the invention is directed to the combination bassinet/infant seat feature. In particular, the infant product includes a frame having an infant receptacle suspended from the frame. The infant receptacle is convertible between a bassinet configuration and an infant seat configuration. This conversion between the reclined and upright configurations may be accomplished using only parts of the soft goods. In the bassinet configuration, the support surface of the infant receptacle is substantially planar, such that the infant is positioned in a reclined or flat position. In the infant seat configuration, the back portion of the infant support surface may be tilted or disposed at an angle whereby the infant can be supported in an elevated or seated position. In one aspect of the invention, this conversion is accomplished through the use of a support strap assembly. In yet another aspect of the invention, the support strap assembly and infant support surface cooperate to provide improved lateral head support for the infant.
In another aspect of the invention, the infant product is foldable or collapsible, such that the infant product is convertible between an assembled configuration for use with the infant in either of the reclined or upright positions just described and a compact collapsed configuration for travel and storage. In one aspect of the invention, a simple three-step folding method may be used to convert the infant product between the assembled erect position and compact folded configurations. The suspended soft goods are folded-up along with the frame. Moreover, part of the frame that is used to support the infant product in the assembled erect position serves the dual purpose as a handle in the compact configuration. A lightweight carrying case may be provided to cover the main portion of the compact infant product.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the infant product may include a canopy. The canopy is of the type made of a fabric having floating ribs or stays disposed in tunnels sewn into the fabric of the canopy. With the use of a quick connect system, the canopy can be easily converted between an expanded open position and a closed position.